For Once, Mr Schue Helped Things Along
by crazytheatrekid14
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are dating. Kurt loves Blaine. Mr. Schue's assignment helps Blaine. Songfic. Established Seblaine and eventual Klaine. One-shot.


**Hello :) This is kind of random and silly. I also think this is one of my best pieces to date. I'm really excited about it and hope y'all like it as much as I do!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>For Once, Mr. Schue Helped Things Along<span>**

Blaine Anderson loved his boyfriend. He really did. But sometimes he just did or said things that drove him up a wall. Now, people wonder what he sees in Sebastian. He always says that he's really nice when it's just the two of them. Or that he's super romantic. Or that he's great in bed. Usually he leans towards the latter argument.

Sebastian Smythe really hated his boyfriend's best friend. He was always _there._ All he ever did was be one big cockblock to his relationship with Blaine. Blaine questions why he hates Kurt. All he can really say is that Kurt is too annoying. Or that he always wanted to do the exact opposite of what him and Blaine intended on doing. He honestly didn't know why he hated him. He just did.

Kurt Hummel was in love with his best friend. He has been for years. Then Sebastian swooped in and knocked him out of the running to be the next arm candy of one Blaine Anderson. Sebastian was good-looking but not exactly the nicest person on the planet. He was generally forward towards Blaine and flirted with, well, everybody. Kurt didn't understand their relationship, but he put up with it. Besides, what are best friends for?

* * *

><p>On Tuesdays before school Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian would get coffee together. Then they would go to their respective schools, Blaine and Sebastian to Dalton and Kurt to McKinley. On these days Sebastian never really said much, he just avoided eye contact with Kurt and seemed to be extremely focused on his coffee. Kurt nor Blaine questioned it and just went along with the easy flowing conversation.<p>

Generally they discussed glee club. Not setlists or anything, Kurt was no Jesse St. James, just assignments Mr. Schue had given or what impromptu performances the Warbler coucil had decided to have. Kurt was discussing Mr. Schue's latest idea.

"So he wants you to sing about how you truly feel towards someone? Like, love or hate or anger? Just before sectionals? Does he want your team to be more broken," Blaine asked with honest curiosity.

"Apparently. He wants us to be more open with one another so that when we perform we will actually feel the things we are singing."

"Wow."

"I mean, I get why he wants us to do it, I really do. But what on earth is it going to prove? That Rachel annoys all of us and there are 10 songs to support that? Then Rachel will storm out after each song and there goes our sectionals win." Blaine just chuckled at Rachel's antics. Every week there was new drama. He looked at his phone to check the time.

"Oh! Sebastian, we have to go! Bye Kurt! Text me with song choices later," he said quickly as he dragged Sebastian out of the coffee shop. Kurt sat at the table for a minute longer just thinking. 'Well Blaine, if you went to McKinley I could easily tell you how I feel via song. Too damn bad you can't help me with this one buddy.' Then he walked to his Navigator and drove to school, trying to forget about Blaine for a little bit.

* * *

><p>All of Tuesday Blaine could not get Mr. Schue's lesson out of his head. He was trying to figure out what he would say if he had the opportunity. Later that night in his dorm he was still thinking about it, only this time? He knew what he would probably say. Sebastian had been annoying him all day. Nothing out of the ordinary. But for some reason, it really bothered him. Sebastian kept nit-picking everything he did. Saying how much better it could be done. Mentioning that Blaine was always late, that he could never be on time. Quickly saying that Blaine always screws up jokes no matter how hard he tried. Then he would condescendingly kiss Blaine's forehead and pat his gelled hair.<p>

'Kurt would never do that to me. He always tells me that I did my best in something. Kurt plans for my lateness, always making sure that there are 15 minutes to spare. Kurt lets me tell jokes as many times as I need and STILL laughs. Even when it's not funny! Kurt really makes me feel good. And he mentions that I'm attractive sometimes. Sebastian nev-' His thoughts stopped quickly. He could not be comparing Sebastian to Kurt right now! No matter how much more he appreciated Kurt, he could not think those thoughts about Kurt. Kurt was his best friend. Sebastian was his boyfriend. End of story.

Still.

The thoughts nagged him. Why was Kurt so much nicer to him than Sebastian? Blaine reasoned that Kurt saw him differently than Sebastian did. Kurt saw a nice person with a heart of gold, always willing to help. Sebastian saw a super attractive guy with hips that could form any rhythm at any given time. And why did he notice that Kurt was nicer? Shouldn't he be noticing the sexy boyfriend he had? Shouldn't he not be spending 98% of his time with his best friend?

"Urgh," he growled in frustration, "Why is everything so backwards!"

* * *

><p>By Thursday, Blaine had it figured out. He knew why Kurt was nicer. He knew why he noticed. He realized that maybe a part of him was completely, head over heels in love with Kurt. And that the rest of his being that didn't love Kurt severely disliked Sebastian. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to dump Sebastian and make Kurt realize how he felt for him. And what other way to do it besides musically? Picking up his iPod he scrolled through his songs and only found a few that would do the job. Then after hemming and hawing for what seemed like and hour he decided what he would sing. Then he hit another roadblock. Where on earth was this going to take place? He needed Kurt and Sebastian in the same place, but it couldn't be a public place. And he figured that he needed witnesses to make sure Sebastian wouldn't try anything dumb to get Blaine back after the song. Like seduce him. That would be bad. So he called the best person he knew to set up an elaborate revenge scheme to get back at Sebastian for being a total douche.<p>

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Hey, Santana. It's Blaine. I need some advice..."

* * *

><p>After an intense planning session with Santana, she convinced him to drag Sebastian to McKinley where Blaine would serenade both boys and New Directions would be able to hold back Sebastian. Blaine had one night to memorize and practice the song. Not to mention he had to get mentally prepared to finally be rid of Sebastian.<p>

When glee club rolled around on Friday Blaine was quick to get into the choir room with his handsy boyfriend. Blaine knew that people in this school were quite homophobic and Sebastian didn't really care about what other's thought. So, to potientally save his face they walked into the school and practically ran to get to the choir room, Blaine's excuse being that he wanted to surprise Kurt when he walked in.

And boy was Kurt surprised. When Kurt walked in to the room he did not expect to find Sebastian straddling Blaine on one of the chairs. Kurt wanted to do something, or say something but it was like he was frozen. Luckily Santana walked in.

"Hey! You two playin' tonsil hockey! Sit in two separate chairs fors I make you." Then she proceeded to her seat. All Kurt could do was send a gracious smile to her. Everyone in New Directions knew he loved Blaine, they teased him for it regularly. But he knew it was in good fun and that they wouldn't spill to Blaine on purpose. He thanked his lucky stars that he had performed yesterday. Blaine did not need to hear his song about how it sucked to pine over a taken person.

Kurt sat in the seat directly behind Blaine and annoyingly prodded at Blaine's gelled head of hair. He giggled when Blaine turned around to scowl at him. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Mr. Schue walked in. "Hey guys! Ready for the last of the performances? Let's get started! Artie you said-Blaine? Uh, not that I'm not pleased to see you but, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Kurt told me about the assignment. To sing about how you really feel towards someone. And I got to thinking. And I decided that I needed to say something to some people and hoped that it would be okay if I just sat in and sang."

"Yeah. That's fine. Did you want to start us off?"

"No! No, no, no! Let someone else go. Artie you said?"

"Sure. Artie? You ready?" Artie nodded and rolled forward. Once Artie was finished everyone clapped politely, except for Santana. She looked a little put out by Artie's feelings. After Artie went Brittany, Tina, and then finally Mercedes. "Alright! That was everybody! Blaine? You still up?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" He got up and walked over to the band, whispering the song and grabbing one of the guitars. "So. This song is for two people in the room. Sebastian and Kurt. Listen to the lyrics and hopefully I get my message across loud and clear. Let's go!" And with that, he opened his mouth and began to sing:

_"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you"

Here he motioned to Kurt quickly. Just enough to know that Kurt was the good guy.

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you<em>

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
><em>And you can't take me any place<em>  
><em>According to you I suck at telling jokes<em>  
><em>'Cause I always give it away<em>

_I'm the guy with the worst attention span_  
><em>You're the boy who puts up with that<em>  
><em>According to you, according to you<em>

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
><em>He can't get me out of his head<em>  
><em>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you<em>

_I need to feel appreciated_  
><em>Like I'm not hated, oh no<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad, you're making me decide!"<em>

Then Blaine did the hottest thing ever. He grabbed the guitar that was strapped to this back and began playing the guitar solo. Kurt's jaw dropped. Sebastian crossed his legs and kept his eyes focused on Blaine.

_"But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_  
><em>You can't do anything right<em>

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
><em>He can't get me out of his head<em>  
><em>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
><em>Baby tell me what I got to lose<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you, you<em>  
><em>According to you, you<em>

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
><em>I can't do anything right."<em>

"Woah! Blaine! Very nice job! I think you really understood the assignment," Mr. Schue said with only a little bit of shock in his voice and facials.

"Thanks. So. Did you guys understand what I was trying to say?"

"Blaine, I'm not quite sure I get it."

"Sebastian. Was it really not that obvious? That was me standing up for myself for once in this relationship! Everytime I do something you nag and poke fun at me! You treat me like total crap! And I'm done with it! With you! You don't even act like you like me! Kurt does! He tells me that he likes me and how much fun I am! So leave!" Sebastian looked like he was going to say something, then thought better of it and walked over to Blaine. As he walked by he whispered to Blaine, "That was hot. Now when you come to your senses you can meet me in the car for a little somethin' somethin'. How's that sound?" So Blaine did the first thing that came to his mind. He turned and slapped Sebastian across the face.

"I am not your plaything! You and I aren't dating! You and I will never date again! Now get your sorry, pathetic ass out of my sight!" So Sebastian smirked and walked away whistling. "God! What did I ever see in him?"

Then he heard a voice from directly behind him, "Now, I've been asking you that for two months." He knew that voice. He dreamed of that voice. He could pick it out from a crowd. He would do anything to hear that voice. He turned and chuckled at Kurt's flushed face. "I mean, he's got a great ass, but that attitude? Boy, how did you even put up with-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure." Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Electricity ran through both boys and they finally felt what it was supposed to feel like when kissing someone. Sparks and fire and passion and never wanting to stop. Blaine deepened the kiss and then he figred that he and Kurt needed air. Seconds after they pulled apart they were swarmed by New Directions, hugging them and congratulating them.

Once glee ended they walked out to Kurt's car loosely holding hands. "So Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't get it. Two days ago you were totally in love with Sebastian. And now me? I'm missing something."

"There's a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' The other day Sebastian had been pissing me off and all I could think about was you. And how good you treated me. And how great you were. And then it hit me. Like literally bashed through the door and punched me in the face. It was you. It had always been you. Since day one of our friendship, you were the one." Kurt smiled brightly and kissed Blaine quickly.

"Blaine?"

"Yes dear?"

"You looked really hot during that song. I didn't know you could play the guitar like that."

"Yeah. I figured that if you didn't like me, I may as well look hot so maybe I had some form of a chance." Kurt giggled and said, "Come on. Get in."

"Where are we going Kurt?"

"I think it's about time we had our first date. Don't you think?" All Blaine could do was smile and nod.

**r&r :) hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
